Lesson
by FacelessNightmare
Summary: "This would likely be one of many lessons; Nezumi had promised to teach him after all." No actual lemon, but still matured for safety


**A/N: This is the first time I've ever written something like... this... so I'm kinda nervous that it'll be awkward or something. o^o I know Nezumi is being all gentle and slow and thoughtful about it when he'd probably just molest Sion to the point of no return, but I like to think that this is how he'd be if he was trying to take it more slowly for that poor airhead. I don't know, I was just planning on ending it when Nezumi starts kissing Sion's neck, but then it decided to take a life of it's own and continue. I'm am so out of my genre with this... Okay, on with the story!**

A few weeks ago, Nezumi had returned home quite thoroughly drunk. Sion had been sitting on the couch, liesurely reading one book of the many in their collection, and looked up in surprise when the grey-eyed teen slammed the door open and stumbled into the room with a huge grin on his face. "Oi! Sion! Have- hic- have I ever told you what a nice guy Rikiga is?" he laughed out, draining the last of the liquer from a bottled he'd been carrying before tossing it outside and closing the door after it.

"Um, Nezumi? You seem pretty intoxicated, maybe you should lie down?" Sion suggested worriedly, setting his book aside. Nezumi broke out into laughter and, tripping over his feet the whole way, walked over to Sion. The white-haired teen scooted out of the way just in time for Nezumi to flop onto the cushions rather ungracefully.

"I don't need to sleep; I've got a stomach of steel!" More laughter; Sion had made a point of noting how happy his friend seemed to be when he got wasted. "Now, Sion, I did some thinking t'night at the bar and I have come to a conclusion!" Nezumi said proudly, draping an arm over Sion's shoulder and leaning close, playfully tapping his nose.

"R-really? And what would it happen to be?"

"I-" he bellowed out proudly, getting up abruptly and nearly falling over the table, "will teach you about sex!" Sion just looked at him blankly, the statement's meaning flying over his head like a kite. "Not tonight, but some time! Some time soon!"

That awkward night had been two weeks ago. Nezumi suffered a pretty nasty hang over the next day and had spent his entire recovery grumbling and cursing about Rikiga and drinking straight vodka. As embarrassed as Nezumi was about coming home drunk, Sion couldn't stop thinking about that statement. "I will teach you about sex... Some time soon!", the younger of them had spent the past 14 days mulling over that comment and trying to figure out exactly how such a thing could be done without actually participating in the act; all he knew was that it was something a man and woman did together to create a baby. He had no intention of having children any time soon, but it seemed like valuable knowledge to Nezumi.

He entertained the idea that Nezumi, in his instoxicated state, hadn't really meant it or had forgotten about it, but Sion still paid close attention to Nezumi for signs of what he expected to be a lecture somewhat like what he'd gotten in school about the subject in No. 6, yet no lecture was to be found. Instead, he'd noticed, Nezumi's behaviour had altered slightly in the past few days. The tall young man had been suggesting more and more romance novels for Sion to read, and had taken to staying inside with him on days that he didn't have work, and just the other day he'd even accepted a small cuddle as he read out passages from some of Shakespeare's works; Nezumi had become... affectionate.

It was just these small out of character happenings that Sion was mulling over as he lay in bed, back turned to the warm body of Nezumi. As the weather got colder outside, they'd taken to sleeping together for the warmth since there weren't any extra blankets around. Sion didn't think much of it when Nezumi's strong arms snaked around his waist and pulled him closer since the raven-haired teen tended to do this in his sleep, but his heart jumped a little as he felt warm breath and a calm voice on his exposed ear. "Do you mind?"

"Not really; you cuddle me in your sleep anyways." Sion said matter-of-factly, shrugging a little. Truth was, he quite enjoyed being this close to Nezumi; it made him feel like the mental wall between them was gone. They laid like this for a few minutes in a considerable amount of comfort, and some where along the way Nezumi's hand had glided up to gently play with white strands of hair. Sion was comfortable, but his back had started to get stiff and he really needed to move so it wouldn't hurt in the morning, so he rolled to rest on his other side. He was a little surprised when Nezumi didn't disapprove of the change, but rather held him closer and ran his hand through the messy locks of white hair starting at the base of Sion neck and ending at the back of his head. Sion had his eyes closed and could feel the warm puffs of breath falling on his eyelids as Nezumi breathed slowly.

"Hey... Sion?"

"Yeah?"

"What would you do if I kissed you right now?"

Sion opened his eyes to find Nezumi's own staring at him. "I... don't really know." and he didn't; he hadn't been expecting such a thing and didn't know how he would react. Nezumi's eyes looked thoughtful for a few moments, then he leaned his head forward gently and closed the distance between their lips in a soft, warm kiss. Sion stiffened a little, unsure what to do, but relaxed as Nezumi brushed his fingers through his hair soothingly a few times.

Those grey eyes moved farther away by a little bit as Nezumi broke the kiss. He smiled a little as he looked at the slightly bewildered face of Sion, changing his mind on saying something last minute as he stooped his head down for a second kiss. Sion was much more responsive this time as he kissed back, hands involuntarily holding onto the fabirc of Nezumi's shirt between their chests, and red eyes closing. A small shiver ran up his spine as Nezumi put a little more confidence into the kiss, tipping Sion's head up a bit and trailing his lips over his before returning to the deep connection. Sion blushed as Nezumi held him even closer, almost protectively, and licked his bottom lip. Sion wasn't sure why or how he knew what that ment, but he parted his lips and let Nezumi's tongue carefully poked into his mouth to explore; the younger teen tightened his grip on the other's shirt as this happened. He wasn't sure when, but Nezumi had pulled away at some point and was now looking at Sion patiently. When Sion opened his eyes, Nezumi spoke. "Alright?" Sion's pink cheeks and open mouth moving a little closer was more than enough of a response as Nezumi went back to his activities.

Sion's heart was racing and he kept shivering in antisipation, but why and for what he wasn't entirey sure. All he knew was that he was enjoying this. Nezumi pulled Sion's face closer and gently coaxed his tongue into moving; Nezumi was a little surprised with how well Sion was doing, their tongues duking it out and exploring eachother's mouths. Nezumi abandond the little wrestling match to experimentally bite Sion's tongue as gently as he could manage, which brought forth a shy moan from said boy. Grey eyes closing, he kissed Sion more aggressively, having his own tongue get bitten every now and then as he slipped a pale hand under Sion's equally pale shirt.

Nezumi pulled away, their uneven breaths mingling as he propped himself up on one elbow; he was about to ask if Sion was okay with him continuing, but the albino quickly silenced him by pulling him into another strong kiss. Nezumi assumed this meant it didn't matter and trailed his hands up Sion's smooth stomach to his chest, fingers brushing along his collar bone, and Sion in turn moved his hands to the back of Nezumi's neck to pull their faces impossibly closer together. Sion was half doing things Nezumi had done, half simply going by impulses; he didn't bother holding back the strange noises that involuntarily came from his throat, but did wonder if Nezumi was making the same sounds and he simply couldn't hear it over his own vocals. He made an attempt to keep Nezumi's head in place when the taller teen pulled way, but soon gave up that battle when Nezumi's lips trailed their way over the red scar on his cheek, down to his neck, and started leaving a path of burning kisses to his shoulder. Sion felt a small tug on his shirt as the bottom was yanked up to his chest. "How about we get this out of the way, hm?" The red-eyed boy sat up a little and allowed his shirt to be pulled over his head and tossed to the side, clinging to Nezumi's back and shoulders as his neck was attacked again.

Rough kisses and gentle nips worked together on his throat and collar bone as he was pushed back down onto the bed; Nezumi occasionally massaged Sion's waist and chest with experienced hands. Sion gripped onto Nezumi's shirt tightly and winced a little as the crook of his neck was bitten aggressively enough to bruise, but not break the skin; from there, Nezumi's tongue trailed up his neck and back into passionate kissing. He moved to straddle Sion, their legs tangling like their tongues, and pinned Sion's hands to the pillows on either side of his white-haired head. Sion bit Nezumi's bottom lip when he tried to pull away and had to disappointedly settle with their lips only brushing together. "Sion... Do you want me to continue? Are you okay with that?"

Sion pouted a little, not understanding what continuing would be. He liked what was happening now. A lot. So much so that an uncomfortable sort of heat had been slowly building up in his gut. "You're asking a lot of questions tonight, Nezumi."

"Just-!" he growled irritabley, paused to take in a deep breath and leave a lingering kiss on Sion's lips before speaking again more calmly. "Just answer the question; can I continue? Do you want to stop? What do you want me to do?"

Nezumi sounded serious... Sion returned the kiss with a smile, mumbling against his lips, "I don't know what a want. But I do know I don't want to stop just yet. Is that good enough for you?"

He chuckled a little, "It'll do." Nezumi said softly and crushed their mouths back together, fighting Sion's eager tongue for dominance. When he lost the battle to that "natural" and was softly bitten on the lip to confirm victory, the grey-eyed teen moved back to the neck of the one beneath him and started leaving more bruising marks with bites and sucking to nurse his wounded ego. If Sion was going to beat him at making out, he was going to make sure the world knew the albino was his. He left warm kisses over the expanse of Sion's chest, brushing his lips teasingly over the hard nipples when he came across them; this earned him the cutest demanding whine he'd ever heard. Sion shivered a little as Nezumi dragged his tongue along the red scar winding arround his abdomin, the air chilling the trail of saliva that ended just before his pants. He could sense hesitation in the air as Nezumi paused, trying to decide just what to do. "Sion...?"

Sion gave Nezumi's hands a reasuring squeeze and kissed one of them softly. "I'll tell you if I want you to stop, don't worry..." His words were hardly above a whisper, but they were spoken needily; Sion had only just realized where this was going a minute ago, but he felt like he was ready for it; he certainly wanted it. His hands were freed and Nezumi's own glided down his pale sides, leaving a tingling trail as the cool fingers hooked under his bottoms and slowly started working them down. The younger one quickly grabbed a pillow and covered his face with it in embarrassment, Nezumi exposing the almost full erection in one swift movement.

Hot breath tickled Sion's neck as Nezumi pulled the pillow away and tossed it aside. "Don't give me that scared look; I won't hurt you..." he whispered into Sion's ear, finding himself being clung onto more desperately than before by the virgin. He could feel Sion shaking a little and smiled knowingly.

"I'm just... nervous." Sion pouted, hugging Nezumi close.

"I know." Nezumi said, kissing Sion's forhead. "Just trust me."

This would likely be one of many lessons; Nezumi had promised to teach him after all.

**A/N: I chickened out at the last minute and gave you that lame and abrupt ending, sorry! I'm just, well, urg, bleh. I'm a loser. There, that's my excuse! FFFFFF- I'm not good at writing this intimate stuff, but Nezumi and Sion are just so FLUFFY and ADORABLE; I hate writing sad fics about them! So... yeah. Please review; even hard-core-troll-critique is accepted, I just really want to know how I did with this. Q A Q"**


End file.
